poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Bucky Barnes and Quicksilver/the vigilante, Sauron
Here is how enter Bucky Barnes and Quicksilver and the vigilante, Sauron goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. (it had been two days since the escape from the Hellfire Club) (two new energy sources had been detected, and two new recruits had been brought in) Major Malfunction: I'd like you all to meet our newest members - Bucky Barnes of the 107th and Quicksilver. Red Smoke: We know Maximoff, but I have to say, I am a huge fan Seargent Barnes.(begins shaking his hand non stop) Bucky Barnes: You can let go of my hand now. Pikachu: Pika. Indominus Rex: I concur. Discord: You understand him? Indominus Rex(shrugs): I'm a hybrid. I learned the language of Pokemon when I reached the mainland. Pikachu: Pika. (they then split into two teams, one with Nighlock leading one, and one with Taser leading one) (we then see a montage as Nighlock and Taser's teams retrieve the sources) (five days later then appears on the screen) (We then see the team investigating an area with the mayor) Mayor(describing the area): As you can see, the whole place is severely damaged. The killer was evidently prevented from harming another victim. We have been left to assume that this damage was the cause of a strong vigilante throwing the killer around like a rag doll. Major Malfunction(reffering to the crime scene): This is very peculiar indeed. Washington County isn't big enough to house a lot of criminals, so vigilantes wouldn't visit here that often. Nighlock: The boss is right.(to the Mayor) We will find this vigilante and bring him to you. Mayor: Oh thank you Code Red, thank you. (We then see a mugger preparing to mug someone, but before he can he is lifted up and tossed onto a roof) Mugger(knife drawn): Who's there?! Show yourself ???: You know if you're gonna mug someone, do it where crime is more active. (we then see something fly over him silently) The Mugger: And what's that supposed to mean? ???: It means, that this place is less active with crime due to Code Red. Tell me you've at least heard of them? (we then see some thing with glowing eyes in the shadows) the Mugger: Well you can't be Batman, because he stays in Gotham. And you can't be Punisher, because he would have attacked me and not bring me up here to be lectured. And you're definitely not Spider-Man, because he stays in New York. The question is, who and where are you? ???: Right behind you. And the name, I am Sauron. (the Mugger turns around and the screen goes black with us only hearing his scream before we see the words the next day) The Mayor: As you can see, the vigilante wears a suit that makes him look like a pterodactyl. Nighlock:(looks at security footage and shows it to his team) This very strange. (We then see a strange teenager wearing sunglasses) Shinobi Shaw(over cellphone): Targets acquired. Sebastian Shaw: Then get rid of them. Shinobi Shaw: Yes father. (we then see Code Red winning the fight Shaw, forcing him to retreat) Shinobi Shaw:(in his head) I have to get out of here immediately.(gets lifted into the air and dropped onto a car) (we then see Sauron standing over him and cuffing him before he is stopped from leaving by Nighlock) Major Malfunction: Shinobi Shaw, you are under arrest. Sunset Shimmer: (offers him her hand) Give friendship a try. Shinobi Shaw:(slaps it away) When it actually snows in the Saharra Desert. Nighlock(to Sunset): Yeah, I don't think friendship will work this time. Major Malfunction: Read him his rights. Nighlock: Yes sir. (Nighlock turns to Shaw and pulled up a holographic version of the Rights) Nighlock(to Shaw): You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you. You have the right to a defense attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, you will be provided with one. (He then turns to Sauron) Nighlock: I will release you if you agree to talk with me. Sauron:(thinks for a moment then nods) Nighlock:(releases his telekinetic hold on him) You have amazing talents Karl Lykos. Why don't you put them to the ultimate test? Sauron: And why should I join you people? Nighlock: They are afraid of you. That, and I have feeling that Trask knows to and will black mail you. Bolivar Trask: He's on to me.(jumps out the window) Nighlock:(senses this and laughs) We can protect you and your loved from him if you just join us. Sauron: Just call me Karl when I'm not wearing this. But on the field, I am Sauron. (Nighlock then welcomed him to the team while mutant Jetstream reported the arrest to the Black King) Bumblebee: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts